Easter - Ships
| | valign=top | |} These ships were available during the Easter event in 2017 (Mar 21st - May 2nd). The Steamships use 1 HMS Expedition HMS Expedition was a 70-gun third-rate ship of the Royal Navy, launched at Portsmouth Dockyard in 1679. She fought in the Battle of Beachy Head and Battle of Barfleur. Expedition was renamed HMS Prince Frederick after her second rebuilt in 1715. She took part in the expedition to Cartagena de Indias during the War of Jenkin's Ear. Prince Frederick was sold out of the Navy in 1784. HMS Grafton HMS Grafton was a 70-gun third rate ship of the Royal Navy, launched at Woolwich Dockyard in 1679. She fought in the Battle of Beachy Head in 1690 and Battle of Barfleur in 1692. After being rebuilt for the first time she took part in the Battle of Malaga in 1704. Grafton was captured by the French in 1707 and became Le Grafton. She served in the French Navy until 1744 when she was broken up. HMS Rupert HMS Rupert was a 64-gun third rate ship of the Royal Navy, built by Anthony Dean and launched in 1666 at Harwich Dockyard. She took part in various battles including the Battle of Beachy Head in 1690 and Battle of Barfleur in 1692. Rupert was broken up in 1769. HMS Harwich HMS Harwich was a 70-gun third rate ship of the English Royal Navy, built by Sir Anthony Deane at Harwich and launched in 1674. She was wrecked off Mount Edgecombe, Plymouth, in 1691. HMS Hope HMS Hope was a 70-gun third rate ship of the line of the English Royal Navy, launched at Deptford Dockyard in 1678. She took part in the Battle of Beachy Head and Battle of Barfleur. Hope was captured by the French and renamed L'Espérance d'Angleterre in 1695. She took part in the Battle of Vigo in 1702. She was damaged during the battle and sank. Kingfisher Kingfisher was a 46-gun fourth-rate ship of the Royal Navy, built by Phineas Pett III at Woolwich Dockyard and launched in 1675. She served in the Mediterranean guarding the English ships from Algerine corsair attacks. Kingfisher fought seven Algerine corsairs in May 1681. She was broken up in 1728. HMS Lenox HMS Lenox was a 70-gun third rate ship of the Royal Navy, launched at Deptford Dockyard in 1678. She took part in the Battle of Beachy Head and Battle of Barfleur. Lenox was sunk as a breakwater in 1756. HMS Berwick HMS Berwick was a 70-gun third rate ship of the English Royal Navy, built by Phineas Pett II at Chatham Dockyard and launched in 1679. She fought in the Battle of Beachy Head, Battle of Barfleur, and Battle of La Hogue. She was broken up and rebuilt in 1700. Berwick was broken up in 1723. USS Wando USS Wando was built in Glasgow, Scotland, as a side-wheel steamer with the name SS Let Her Rip in 1864. In May she was purchased by the Chicora Import and Export Company of Charleston, South Carolina. She was renamed SS Wando and served in the Civil War among the Confederate forces. She was captured by the Union steamer USS Fort Jackson in October 1864. Afterwards she served in the Union Navy taking part on the operations at the fort of Andersonville, South Carolina, in 1865. USS Wando was decomission and sold in a public auction in August 1865. She served as a commercial steamer SS Wando until 1872, when she sunk in a storm. 1) |museum=65600 |upg=1 |cr=80 |cap=34 |xp=50000 |u1=650000 |m1=c |u2=180000 |m2=w |u3=140 |m3=mp}} HMS Breda HMS Breda was a 70-gun third rate ship of the English Royal Navy, launched in 1679. She took part in the battle of Beachy Head. In 1690 she was sent to assist at the siege of Cork. Here she caught fire and exploded. HMS Defiance HMS Defiance was a 64-gun third rate ship of the Royal Navy, built by Phineas Pett II at Chatham Dockyard, and launched in 1675. She fought in the Battle of Bantry Bay in 1689, Battle of Beachy Head a year later and Battle of Barfleur in 1692. Defiance was reduced to a fourth rate in 1716 and broken up in 1749. HMS Captain HMS Captain was a 70-gun third rate ship of the Royal Navy, launched in 1678. She fought in the Battle of Beachy Head and Battle of Barfleur. She was rebuilt and relaunched twice in 1708 and 1722. Captain was broken up in 1762. USS Hatteras USS Hatteras, formerly St. Mary, was a steamer owned by the shipbuilding company, Harlan and Hollingsworth. She was purchased by the US Navy and renamed USS Hatteras in 1861. She served during the American civil war in the Union blockade of the Confederate ports and waterways. Hatteras was sunk by CSS Alabama on 11 January 1863. 1) |museum=294000 |upg=1 |gem=300 |cr=100 |cap=56 |xp=160000}} HMS Duchess HMS Duchess was a 90-gun second rate ship of the Royal Navy, launched in 1679. She took part on the Battle of Beachy Head and Battle of Barfleur. She was renamed HMS Princess Anne in 1701 and HMS Windsor Castle in 1702. She was rebuilt and renamed HMS Blenheim in 1709. Blenheim was broken up in 1763. Thérèse La Thérèse was a 58-gun ship of the French Navy, launched in Toulon in 1665. She was part of the French fleet that went to support the Venetian forces at the Siege of Candia in 1669. Candia (currently Heraklion, Crete) was under siege by the Ottomans. During the battle Thérèse caught fire and blew up. Her shipwreck was discovered in 1976. HMS Oxford HMS Oxford was a 54-gun fourth rate ship of the Royal Navy, built by Francis Baylie in Bristol and launched in June 1674. In 1692 she fought in the Battle of Barfleur and Battle of La Hogue. Oxford was broken up in 1758. Rapa Nui Rapa Nui is the local name of Easter Island. The same name is also used for the native people inhabiting Easter Island and their language. Rurik Rurik was the ship of the German navigator in Russian service Otto von Kotzebue on his expedition in 1815-1818. Kotzebue was tasked to find a passage across the Arctic Ocean and explore the Pacific. He discovered a few smaller Islands, visited the Easter Island and the Sandwich Islands (Hawaii). Neva The British merchant ship Thames was launched in 1801. Thames was sold to Russia in 1803 and renamed Neva. In 1803-1806 she completed the first Russian circumnavigation of the world. She set off together with the ship Nadezhda, but they split up at the Sandwich Islands (Hawaii). Afterwards Neva visited the Easter Island and headed for Alaska. Here she participated in the Battle of Sitka in 1804. She was the first Russian ship to reach Australia in June 1806. Neva was wrecked off Sitka, Alaska in 1812. Santa Rosalia Santa Rosalia was a 28-gun frigate of the Spanish Navy, launched in 1767. She took part on an expedition of Felipe González de Ahedo in 1770 together with the ship San Lorenzo. On this expedition Ahedo visited Easter Island as the second visitor after the Dutch explorer Jacob Roggeveen. Ahedo made the first map of the island and claimed it for the Spanish crown. Santa Rosalia fought in the Battle of Cape St. Vincent in 1780. She was broken up in 1803. San Lorenzo San Lorenzo was a third-rate ship of the Spanish Navy, launched in 1768. She was used by the explorer Felipe González de Ahedo on his expedition to Easter Island in 1770. She took part in the Battle of Cape St. Vincent in 1780 and Battle of Cape Spartel in 1782. San Lorenzo sunk near Havana in 1815. Arend Arend was one of the three ships used by the Dutch explorer Jacob Roggeveen on his expedition in 1721-1722 when he discovered the Easter Island. Arend was accompanied by Afrikaansche Galey and Thienhoven. Afrikaansche Galey Afrikaansche Galey was the flagship of the Dutch explorer Jacob Roggeveen on his expedition across the Pacific in 1721-1722. Roggeveen was sponsored by the West India Company to explore Terra Australis. He did not arrive in Australia, however he discovered the Easter Island in 1721. Thienhoven Thienhoven was one of the three ships used by the Dutch explorer Jacob Roggeveen on his expedition in 1721-1722 when he discovered the Easter Island. Thienhoven was accompanied by the flagship Afrikaansche Galey and Arend. Category:Event Ships